Xmen: Revival
by lafemmeninja
Summary: Professor Xavier's birthday comes around, but is rudely interupted when two mutants crash his party. Who are these rowdy mutants, and why do they feel the need to torment others? And more important, how do they know Charles?
1. Introduction

I combined the characters and what happens in the comics and the cartoon. With that I am going to follow some of what happens in the movies, but change it a little to fit in the characters they left out like Gambit. Oh and I am altering the ages to match closer to that of the original characters.

Rogue: 21

Gambit: 24

Jean: 28

Scott: 29

Storm: 27

Nightcrawler: 28

Beast: 32

Wolverine?

Xavier: 53

Jubilee: 17

Psylocke: 26

Kitty: 21

Bobby: 23

Pryo: 23

Sabertooth: 44

Magneto: 56

Mystique: 38

Toad: 31

Plus I will be adding two of my own characters. I will reveal the names within the story, plus how they fit into the X-men family. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward. Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages. Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world? Either way it is a historical fact: Sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute.

On the brink of an all-out war, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is bursting with new students, ranging in appearance and varying with powers. But a dark secret from Xavier's past has come back to haunt him. Two lost and forgotten children have come into their powers…angry, confused and alone, they lash out at those around them. And now they've come for the man that abandoned them, Xavier………


	3. And Then There Were Twelve

**And Then There Were Twelve**-

"Oh come on Logan!" Jubilee whined, chasing after the growling Wolverine, "Please…"

"No, kid." Logan grunted, picking up the pace hoping to lose her. Determined as she was, Jubilee sped up to catch him.

"Logan, be reasonable. I'm just asking for a ride home." Jubilee stressed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I told you, I'm busy kid." Logan glared at her, rolling his eyes at her usual outfit. Jubilee insisted on wearing a pink, frilly tee shirt; worn, white-washed cut off shorts; brown hiking boots; and a yellow rubber jacket with matching gloves. And if that wasn't bad enough there was also the pink sunglasses that always rested on top of her head.

"Aaaaah!" Jubilee growled, "You're such a drag." She huffed, storming away pouting her lower lip.

"Logan, you could try to be a little nicer to Jubilee. She idolizes you like a father figure." Jean came around the corner, shaking her head. She wasn't wearing her X-men uniform today, instead fashioned simple black jeans and a loose blue blouse.

"Not now Jean…" Logan growled; he wasn't in the mood for one of her numerous pep talks.

"What's wrong Logan?" Jean asked concern laced within her voice. Jean was one of the few X-men to actually used his name, everyone else just called him Wolverine. She began playing with her flame red hair, like she always did when she was nervous.

"Rogue and Gambit are overdue on their mission checkup…I guess I'm just a little tense, I just want to be here in case something….in case something goes wrong." Logan croaked out, shrugging away his emotions, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Rogue is a grown woman Logan; she can take care of herself. Especially with those killer powers of hers…." Jean lighted lightly at her jest, then smirked mischievously, "Besides, I doubt Gambit would let anything happen to her."

"Rrrrgggg, there's something about that rat that irks me." Logan grunted.

"The way he looks at Rogue I'm not surprised…." Jean smiled at the dark glare Logan shot at her, "I know you fancy Rogue as a daughter figure, much the same way as Jubilee, but you got to let them grow up."

"I know…it's just I worry more when their not here for me to watch." Logan replied.

"Me too…strange how we've become one big happy family…." Both Jean and Logan chuckled at that, remembering all the good times they'd had together, "…you know the whole team couldn't go. It was a stealth mission, and I don't know about you, but I think our little band of misfits would draw far too much attention." She laughed again.

"True…" Logan sniggered at the thought of Angel or Beast trying to be stealthy. Those two would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Jean patted his back.

"Thanks Jean." Logan smiled.

* * *

_Logan could be such a stubborn ass sometimes…_Jubilee growled under her breath, cursing silently.

"Great, now I've got to walk **all **the way to the mall, then **all** the way back…fun…" She rolled her eyes, "Stupid Logan." She mumbled.

"Hey Jubilee!" Scott called from behind, she turned staring up at him, "I could drop you off at the mall, if you don't mind?" He offered. Jubilee's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really!" She screeched, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Scott." Jubilee leapt up, trapping him in a bear hug, "You're the sweetest, most awesome teacher in the world."

"No prob. I was heading into town anyway, just glad I could help." Scott laughed at her silliness.

"You're a lifesaver…Yay! Let me go grab my things, be back in five." She skipped off down the hall happily humming a low tune.

"Meet you outside in the car." Scott called after her.

"Aye Aye Cap'n." Jubilee saluted him, before dashing down the hallway to her room.

"Silly girl…." Scott laughed as he turned to head towards the garage.

* * *

"No offense sug, but you're being far too obvious." Rogue chastised Gambit, who was strutting beside her. They were in street clothes; Rogue in blue jeans, a long sleeve emerald blouse, a short brown leather coat and her usual yellow gloves and Gambit in black slacks, a white muscle shirt and his trusty brown leather trench coat, and not to mention his fingerless black biker gloves.

"What Gambit do?" The Cajun hunk asked huskily.

"One: ya keep staring like a love sick puppy. Two: we're following two close. And Lastly…would ya put that damn camera away." Rogue sighed heavily, slapping her right palm into her forehead as she shook her head.

"Oh cher, Gambit be posing as a tourist." He smiled wickedly, taking another picture of the couple they were tailing.

"Then at least try taking a picture of the scenery, anything other then them." Rogue suggested.

"Lighten up mon chéri." Gambit jabbed her with his elbow.

"This is a critical mission if you hadn't noticed, you stupid Swamp Rat." Rogue hissed angrily through clenched teeth.

"Now that hurts Gambit cher." He gestured over his heart, like he'd been struck by a stray arrow.

"Would you be serious for two seconds?" Rogue countered annoyed.

"Gambit is serious, that hurt." He turned towards her fixing her with his crimson eyes, "You owe Gambit an apology for that."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Rogue caved, "Can we get back to the mission now?"

"Gambit wants a kiss for an apology." He smiled sinfully.

"Ya can't be serious?" Rogue gaped at him surprised.

"Completely…." He dipped her chin up with the tip of his ungloved finger, "And Gambit won't take no for an answer." The fact that Gambit wasn't on the ground unconscious by having the life sucked out of him is, amazing as it sounds, because Rogue has limited control over her powers now. She could now stave it off for hours at a time.

"Gambit I can't…." Rogue began.

"You have control now cher, no more excuses." Gambit insisted, glaring passionately at Rogue.

"The mission…." Rogues whispered, overtaken by the look in those ruby eyes.

"Kiss me." Possessed by the power of his charm, Rogue leaned toward him, locking lips. Hungrily she captured his mouth, allowing her passion and affection Gambit to motivate her actions. Six years of being untouched and finally now she could find comfort in his embrace. Rogue reached past his broad shoulders, clasping onto the back of his head, drawing him in deeper. Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his rock hard chest.

* * *

"Umm…..hmmmmm!" A cloaked woman looked at her companion, "It appears our stalkers are groping each other in the middle of the street." Peering around the dark corner.

"Not only do they suck at blending in, but now they've allowed us to escape their sight….they are by far the worst operatives I've ever seen." The tall, muscular replied, flashing a quick smirk at the much smaller woman.

"I know…we didn't even get to have fun." She pouted, crossing her arms against her chest, "Though…I have to admit that the man is really hot, I might be inclined to jump him too."

The man shot her a disgusted look, "You really need to keep that shit to yourself."

"What, have my words upset you? Are you feeling uncomfortable by the thought of my being attracted to a man?" The woman smiled evilly, "Perhaps I should paint a picture for you…..let's see, he'd grab me passionately, throwing me against the wall…."

"Oh God, don't do that…." The muscular stranger glared at her disapprovingly, "Revolting, that's just one image I never want to see…you're one sick bastard." The burly man glared fiercely.

"Hehe….you're so easy, it's not even a challenge anymore." She laughed, "What'd you say we go cause some mayhem?" She suggested.

"What will it be this time? Bank?" He asked.

"Did that last week."

"Museum…"

"Guards are too old."

"Mall?"

"Perfect…thousands of teenagers, fifty strapping young security guards, and lots of damage to cause…Let's go." She jerked her head to the left, "Should we take them?"

"NA!" The man smiled, cocking an eyebrow, "It'll be funnier when they freak out after they realize we're gone."

"True…" She took one last peek to confirm that they were still making out, "Idiots!"

* * *

"Thanks Scott!" Jubilee called over her shoulder waving.

"Be back in two hours." Scott replied, pulling away.

Jubilee headed into two story shopping mall, purse dangling over her right shoulder. At first she just wandered into random stores, not really looking for anything n particular. She already knew what she needed, a birthday present for Professor Xavier. The downside, she had no idea what to get him. Jubilee had only been at the Institute for four months, and frankly knew nothing about the Professor, other then the fact that he was super sweet and the most powerful telepath in the world.

Deep in thought, Jubilee hadn't paid any attention to where she was going, before she knew it Jubilee ran smack into another woman. Both of them were knocked to the ground, grumbling about not seeing each other. Jubilee jumped to her feet, dashing over to help the woman.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Jubilee asked, extending her hand.

"Fine, no damage done." She accepted the help and with Jubilee's hand, pulled herself up, "Though we might want to swap insurance, just in case." She smirked, or at least, Jubilee guessed she did. The woman was wearing a navy blue spandex mask covering from her nose down to her mid-neck. But the mask perked up as if she was smiling. Actually the woman's face was almost completely covered. In addition to the mask, the woman also had her midnight bangs with blue highlights long, hanging down over the left side of her face, ending at a point past her chin. Basically the only exposed space of her face was her right eye, a bright vivacious sapphire eye.

"Eei, don't worry about her. She was probably planning the whole incident so that she could sue you!" A tall, dark and handsome (corny cliché, I know. But he was, Jubilee had to admit) laughed, slinging himself over her right shoulder.

"Yes, I so wanted to be knocked on my ass, you caught me. Guilty as charged." The woman replied sarcastically.

"Are you really alright?" Jubilee inquired, so embarrassed at herself.

"I think I'll make it." The woman laughed softly, "How 'bout you?"

"Oh I'm fine." Jubilee responded.

"Good to hear…catch ya later." The woman walked off.

"See ya cutie." The dark haired, baby blue-eyed man winked at her before following after the masked woman.

Dazzled, it took Jubilee a couple minutes to collect herself. Several moments passed before she realized that her purse was missing, along with her money, id, oh everything.

"Damn it!" She cursed, dashing after the two thieves.


	4. Operation Mall

**Operation Mall-**

"What do you mean 'you lost them'" Logan asked.

"Well it's sorta complicated." Rogue defended, _Oh God! This is a complete disaster. First, I made out with Gambit, in the middle of the street no less…on a mission to make it worse. Then Secondly, we lost track of our suspects. And if that wasn't bad enough, I've just found out that these two are dangerous thieves who like to torment mutants. I've really screwed up bad this time._

"Complicated?" Logan cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We were…talking, and when we turned back around they were gone." Rogue gulped. _I'm twenty-one for God's sake, but Logan makes me feel like I'm a raging teenager…maybe I am. Oh no, where has my self-control gone._

"What was so important that you ignored you mission objective?" Logan questioned, arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh Gambit is the worst tracker ever." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Gambit was doing just fine cher." He defended.

"Ya, that's why they discovered us three seconds after we started following them." Rogue countered.

"That wasn't Gambit's fault cher." He stated.

"No, ya was just gawking at her like a drooling, oversexed gorilla." Rogue retorted.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything now." Angel spoke up from the nearby window sill, looking up from his book, _Crime and Punishment._

"Warren is right, what's important now is finding these two individuals before they hurt someone." Beast elaborated, stroking his blue haired chin.

"Professor can't you locate them with Cerebro?" Scott asked, turning towards the large oak desk at the other end of the room. Professor Xavier sat behind the desk, arms folded on it, deep in thought.

"No, they have a mental block. They won't allow me to track them." Xavier replied, not looking up from his hands.

_**Professor, there's something I think you should see**._ Jean's soft feminine voice appeared in his mind.

**_What is it?_** Xavier questioned.

**_Channel 32._** Was her only response.

"Warren would you mind turning the television on thirty-two?" Xavier asked politely.

"Sure Professor." Warren glared surprised, but nevertheless flipped the television on just as a breaking news story was beginning.

'_This just in, a local disturbance as broken out at the downtown mall. Two teenagers have begun causing havoc at the JC Penney's entrance. The police have determined that they are unarmed but still considered dangerous. No word has confirmed whether these two individuals are mutants, regardless the mall as been evacuated. The miscreants have been pinned down, but refuse to surrender……_

"Could that be…" Rogue pointed towards the TV.

"Sounds like." Wolverine replied.

"Oh God…" Scott gasped, "Professor, I just dropped Jubilee at the mall." Everyone turned wide eyed.

"You what?" Wolverine boomed, unsheathing his metallic claws.

'_Oh no…'_ The anchor woman paled, the X-men gave their attention back to the television, '_I've just received word that police have spotted a female hostage…she is as of yet unharmed, but…'_

"Maybe that not her." Gambit broke the silence, trying to ease the building tension.

"It better not, or I'll…" Wolverine growled, ramming his claws into the nearest wall. Just then Jean came barreling through the door, panting heavily.

"Jub-i-lee…" She chocked out between breathes.

'_The girl in question has been identified as wearing a yellow, rubber trench coat, shorts and a pink tee shirt. Currently, she is being held in front of a yet unidentified muscular male…'_

"Noo…." Scott sighed, covering his shaded eyes with a hand, "I didn't mean…if only I'd known, I could have…" Scott rambled.

"It's not your fault Scott, there's no way you could've known." Jean hugged his shoulders, attempting to soothe him.

"No, I should've taken her, I should've been there to protect her." Wolverine growled, grinding his fists.

"Placing the blame is not going to help the young Jubilee now." Beast strolled across the room, hands behind his back, "Our time would be better spent formulating a plan to rescue the fair maiden."

"Hank's right, Jubilee needs us to keep our heads straight…time is of the essence." Angel dropped his book, and was currently pacing in front of the window sill.

"What's the plan?" Rogue asked turning at Scott.

"I'm gunna murder them, that good enough." Wolverine hissed.

"Logan…if these are the individuals I believe them to be, then none of you can go against them." Charles spoke from behind the desk, a pained look etched on his face.

"What da ya mean Professor?" Rogue asked baffled.

"They'd be no match for the X-men." Gambit added.

"You're wrong, those two are more powerful then they appear." Charles elaborated.

"Are you telling us to do nothing?" Scott inquired shocked.

"No, we must save Jubilee. But…" Xavier closed his eyes, "do not…promise not to hurt them….they are important to me." Sadness rained from Charles' deep blue eyes.

"Professor…." Jean reached toward him, staggered by his sudden change in demeanor.

"I know a way to stop them…we just need to call an old friend." Charles ignored Jean persisted stare.

* * *

"Let me go, why are you doing this?" Jubilee screeched, as the bulky man tightened his grip around her waist. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"Would you stop squirming, I'm not going to hurt you." The man growled annoyed.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Jubilee retorted, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Would you two cease with the lovers spat, I'm trying to figure out a way out of here." The masked woman hissed, rolling her vivid blue eye.

"You could just let me go." Jubilee suggested.

"Then the police would charge in here, and I don't know about you dear brother but I'm in no mood for a fight with humans." The woman sounded bored.

"They are quite dull." He replied, smirking wickedly.

"You two are brother and sister?" Jubilee questioned taken back.

"I would have thought that fairly obvious." The woman peered at Jubilee, intrigued.

"Not really…" Jubilee murmured.

"Anyhow your incessant prattle is of no consequence to me; now the both of you shut up and allow me to think before the situation gets any worse." She sneered.

"Too late, time's up." A boyish looking man with a sleek, black visor across his eyes appeared in the middle of the court with a group of other mutants.

"Look brother, it's the Ghost Busters" The woman laughed mockingly.

* * *

A puff of blackish-blue smoke cleared, revealing the X-men strike force. Nightcrawler stood in the middle, a fierce gaze aimed straight at Jubilee's captors.

"Unhand the girl immediately." Scott ordered, adjusting his beam visor to stun.

"No." The woman replied shortly, "I've grown fond of the little pipsqueak, so I think that we'll be keeping her."

"Hey delusional lady, get that bastard's mugs off the kid or I'll shred you apart." Wolverine threatened.

"Well when you put it like that…." In the blink of an eye, the masked woman had bridged the gap between her and the still held Jubilee. She tilted Jubilee's head up with the tip of her index finger, "…I could always blow her brains out before you get close enough to reach me." Her cobalt eye gleamed mischievously.

"Please, don't harm her." Jean begged her arm outstretched.

"Enough, this isn't funny any more." The man whispered to his sister, eyeing her disapprovingly.

"No I suppose not, but then again I wasn't joking." The woman released Jubilee, and proceeded to walk towards the X-men.

"What do you want Jubilee for?" Angel asked, sliding out of his long, brown trench coat. The woman looked at him dazed; she had not expected him to be bare-chested.

"To piss y'all off." The woman replied, her voice a little too shaky for her liking.

"We never had any intention of hurting her." The man clarified.

"Then why not release her?" Beast inquired.

"Hmmmmmm…." The woman thought about it, "I suppose I could, but that would require me to be the good guy. That would be a switch."

"We can try it out…see if we like it." The man shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Let her go." The woman ordered. Jubilee was freed immediately, and the man stepped away from her.

"Oh thank God…" Jubilee mumbled stretching her arms out. She hurried over to the X-men, standing in front of Wolverine.

"You okay kid?" He grunted not looking down.

"Yep!" Jubilee chirped happily, "Thanks for coming after me." She smiled.

"I promised that I would protect ya kid." Logan smirked down at her.

"You do know that he didn't come alone right?" Scott announced.

"I can see that…I can't believe that everyone came here just for me." Jubilee shot her head in disbelief.

"Vhat can ve say, ve love ya." Nightcrawler smiled at her. Everyone turned toward the now free Jubilee, completely ignoring the once dangerous fiends.

* * *

"Short attention spans." The woman commented to her brother.

"Really, do they even remember us being here?" He added.

"Doesn't appear so." She countered.

"I expected…well **more** actually." He shrugged.

"Not a terribly bright bunch, are they?" She arched her eyebrow, "Could I…"

"No." He interrupted.

"Just one blast." She begged.

"No, you can't shoot them." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, please. Just one shot, that's all I ask for." Her eye lit up with excitement.

"Be a good girl." He smiled.

"Ohhh but I don't wanna….." She whined.

"Come on let's go. Who knows, they might decide to pay attention to us soon." He started to walk away, his sister right behind him.

"Doubtful." She snorted following her much larger brother.

* * *

"I'm just glad you're okay kid." Wolverine rustled Jubilee's hair.

"So what are we going to do about the-" Scott stopped abruptly when he turned to discover the place where the strangers had been standing was now empty, "They're gone." Everyone turned to glare at the empty space.

"But how….when…." Jean blinked confused.

"They didn't even make a sound." Wolverine explained.

"See, we're not the only ones to lose sight of them." Rogue laughed.

"They are quite tricky, Gambit has to admit." He flipped an ace in the air.

"We were unwise to drop our guard around them." Beast remarked.

"They had the chance; I don't understand why they didn't just kill us." Angel stated, confused.

"Oh crap!" Jubilee cursed, "They still have my purse."

"Huh?" Scott looked at her baffled.

"That's how I got mixed up with them, we ran into each other and they sold my purse. Damn it, all my money was in there." Jubilee screamed.

"An intelligent girl like yourself should never swear." Beast chastised her.

"Sorry Hank, but I'm just so…..rrrrrrrrggghh." Jubilee huffed angrily.

* * *

"I have to say, being a good guy kinda sucks." The woman broke the awkward silence.

"I agree. It isn't quite as fulfilling as the mayhem, the fighting, the stealing and cheating." He smirked just thinking about those good times.

"Ah, remember Bangkok. Now that was fun." She laughed, sighing wistfully.

"The look on that priest's face, ack that was priceless…I've never laughed so hard in my entire life." He shook his head.

"So does that mean I can…."

"No, you still can't shoot them." He interrupted again.

"Party pooper." She grumbled.

"You know it, party pooper central right here." He replied sarcastically.

"I should have known that the disturbance would have been you two." The two turned around to come face to face with none other then Magneto, flocked by his mutant flunkies.

"Uncle Eric!" The woman squealed jumping into his arms.


End file.
